


First time Christmas

by Agirllovespancakes



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirllovespancakes/pseuds/Agirllovespancakes
Summary: You and Ezra celebrate Christmas for the first time together. You are in love with each other and very happy.
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	First time Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was a present for someone on Tumblr. It was part of a christmas exchange party!

Opening your eyes slowly, tired from last night, you looked up at the window. The curtains were open and blinking a few times to see better, you noticed the sky was completely white. It was snowing! Groaning, you turned to face Ezra. His arms were still wrapped around you and you had to be careful to not wake him up. He snored and wore a smile, his breathing was calm and even, and you knew he was still asleep. 

Leaning forward, you placed a kiss on the tip of his nose and he stirred slightly, murmuring your name once, and then again when you pressed another kiss against him. You giggled, shuffling to get closer to him, to get so close you could feel his warmth surrounding you. You didn’t wake him up yet because you knew he was just as tired as you were. Draping your leg over his hip, you snuggled in his chest. With one hand you reached for the blanket to place it higher over the both of you. The warmth both the blanket and Ezra provided made you feel sleepy and your eyes dropped shut, and you fell asleep again before you knew it.

An hour later a voice sounded next to you.  
“Good morning, my love.”   
You smiled and squeezed him in your hold to let him know you heard him. His voice sounded hoarse and he caged you in with his body and his arms around you.  
“Did you sleep well?”  
“You know I did. Did you?”  
“Like a rose.” He chuckled. His left hand roamed over your leg that was draped over his hip, his calloused fingers warm against your skin. You squirmed as he teased you with feather light touches. With a smile, he started nipping at the skin on your neck, licking and kissing it at the same time.  
“Shouldn’t we get up?” You whispered while enjoying his embrace.  
“You want to open the presents, don’t you?” Ezra asked as he placed a last kiss in your neck.

Sitting on the floor in front of the Christmas tree you watched the presents with a wide smile. You looked at the differences between the presents. How much each of you took care of the wrapping papers and how your bows looked different to each other. You heard Ezra shuffling behind you, humming a very familiar song while something was baking in the kitchen. You didn’t notice him coming closer and gave a start when he touched your shoulders, placing a blanket around you. You leaned backwards to kiss him on his lips, indulging in the fact he was yours yesterday, today, and every new morning in this life. You loved him so much. Spending Christmas with him for the first time was the most beautiful present this year.  
The smell coming from the kitchen was amazing, and you recognized the smell of one particular recipe: mince pies. Ezra returned to you with a beaming expression and plates in his hands full of baked goods. Cake, bread, pancakes, croissants and mince pies, far too many for breakfast. With a steady hand he placed the plates on the floor next to you and kissed you on your cheek while kneeling to sit down. “Breakfast is ready.”

While eating a mince pie, you watched Ezra grab his first present, his hands slowly unwrapping the present. He looked ravished. His hair was wild and curly from sleeping too long in the bed and the activities of last night... The white tuft standing up in contrast with the other hairs, making you smile.  
His lips pressed together from eagerness to open the package. His eyes shining in happiness. Revealing what was inside he gasped and looked up at you with beaming eyes.   
“Gem, you are a treasure,” Ezra spoke while he carefully touched the cover, it was thick and illustrated, and he touched it like it could break if he wasn’t careful enough. Opening the journal he scrolled through the pages as if he was looking for a secret message. You waited for his reaction when he would find your small message for him. It was written at the end of the journal. When he found it he stopped moving and his eyes scanned the words while his mouth crooked into a wide smile.   
“You have captured my heart, gem. This truly is a beautiful gift. I will treasure it and use it carefully.”  
“You can use it however you want. It is yours,” you said with a smile.

Ezra placed the journal on the floor next to him and crawled toward a present to grab it, and he placed it in your lap.   
“Now, it's your turn.” He said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  
It was a small package, handmade with a cute purple bow. You noticed Ezra was watching you with such eagerness, having a hard time to keep his enthusiasm in control. You grinned while carefully unwrapping the package. A small box was revealed when you unpacked it, and you opened it to find a necklace in it. It was exactly your preference, except the pendant was an aurelac. Your head whipped up to him, incredulous.  
“When I was in the Green I found an aurelac so captivating I couldn’t sell it," Ezra explained, eyes intense, "I envisioned it to be part of a necklace you could wear as proof of my love for you. I hope you find it as enthralling as I did.” His eyes shone with hope inside them and he looked slightly nervous while waiting for your reaction. The necklace was beautiful and you slowly lifted it to watch it in better light. The aurelac was dark purple and shone in its glory.  
“It's beautiful, Ezra," you whisper, awe on your face.   
He smiled and took it from you, before moving to sit behind you, placing it around your neck, his hands warm on your skin. You heard a faint click when he connected the ends of the necklace together, the aurelac cool against your sternum.  
“It looks gorgeous on you, gem. It was destined to be worn by you.” His lips found their way to your neck and playfully kissed you there. You threw your head against his shoulder, giggling at the sensation.

You watched Christmas movies on the soft couch in the afternoon, holding each other and wrapped in blankets. It was warm and comfortable. The table in front of you was full of empty plates and glasses once filled with food and wine. You were both light and buzzed from the alcohol, happy and satisfied together.   
Ezra nuzzled against your chest, small noises of enjoyment left him while you massaged his scalp. You raked your fingers through his curls, paying attention to his sounds and gently tugging at his strands.  
“The movie just finished,” he said while moaning at the sensation of your touches.  
“Yeah.”  
“You want to indulge yourself in another Christmas story or continue our activity here elsewhere?”  
You could feel him smirking against your chest and you sighed.   
“We have to dine first, honey. It’s late already.”  
His smirk didn’t falter and he started kissing your chest. “What if,” a kiss, “we,” another, “order,” a third, “pizza”, the last one against your neck. You giggled as he climbed higher on top of you, his weight almost crushing you.  
“Doesn’t sound bad,” you admitted.  
“And if we eat it in bed?”  
“Only if you clean the sheets.”  
“Deal.” He moved to stand up and you let out a whine. Missing his warmth.   
“Go to bed, gem. I will join you once I have placed an order."   
Ezra smirked, watching you move toward the bedroom with protesting noises.

Being entangled in each other’s limbs while caressing each other’s skin was comforting. Ezra smiled lazily at you, his head rested on your arm, watching you intently.  
“You are beautiful,” he whispered.  
“You have repeated that several times today,” you giggled.  
“Oh, but it is never enough to repeat words holding a truth in their meaning. I mean those words and will forever repeat them until my voice is no more.”  
You knew he was going to spill more poetic words so you moved forward to silence him with a kiss.  
“Shut up Ezra, I love you.”  
“I love you too, my precious gem.” He leaned back into your hold, kissing you back. With a smooth move he turned you around, and you both faced the window again. The curtains were still open and you watched the sky which was already darkening.   
“It is still snowing,” he whispered behind you, his breath warm on your neck, “Christmas cannot be any more perfect for me than it is now.”  
You nodded. Wriggling to get closer in his hold. “It is perfect.”  
“We should make a snowman tomorrow, gem. I wish to indulge myself in being outside and enjoying childish activities.”   
Ezra smiled and peppered more kisses on your neck. His hands searched for yours until he found them, not letting you go.  
“Now we should rest and catch our sleep to be full of energy for our festive activities tomorrow.”   
It felt impossible but he scooted closer, humming a Christmas song as he nestled his head in the crook of your neck. You fell asleep while watching the falling snow.


End file.
